random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Hennessey Venom F5
YouTube was founded by 3 early employees of PayPal. Chad Hurley had studied design at Indiana University of Pennsylvania while Steve Chen and Jawed Karim studied computer science together at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. According to a story that has often been repeated in the media, Hurley and Chen developed the idea for YouTube during 2005 after they had experienced difficulty sharing videos that had been shot at a dinner party at Chen's apartment in San Francisco. Karim did not attend the party and denied that it had occurred, but Chen commented that the idea that YouTube was founded after a dinner party was probably very strengthened by marketing ideas around creating a story that was very digestible. He also said that the inspiration for YouTube first came from Janet Jackson's role in the 2004 Super Bowl incident when her breast was exposed during her performance and from the Indian Ocean tsunami. Karim could not easily find video clips of either event online, which led to the idea of a video sharing site. YouTube began as a venture capital funded technology startup which was primarily from a $11.5 million investment by Sequoia Capital between November 2005 and April a year later. The first YouTube video was titled "Me at the zoo" and shows Jawed Karim at the San Diego Zoo. The video was uploaded on 23rd April 2005, and can still be viewed on the site as of today. The first video to reach 1,000,000 views was a Nike advertisement featuring Ronaldinho in November. Following a $3.5 million investment from Sequoia Capital in November, the site launched officially on 15th December 2005, by which time the site was receiving 8,000,000 views a day. The site grew rapidly, and in July 2006, the company announced that more than 65,000 new videos were being uploaded every day and that the site was receiving 100,000,000 video views per day. According to data published by market research company comScore, YouTube is the dominant provider of online video in the United States with a market share of around 43% and more than 14,000,000,000 views of videos in May 2010. It is estimated that in 2007 YouTube consumed as much bandwidth as the entire Internet in 2000. The choice of the name www.youtube.com led to problems for the similarly named www.utube.com. Universal Tube & Rollform Equipment filed a lawsuit against YouTube in November 2006 after being regularly overloaded by people looking for YouTube. Universal Tube has since changed the name of its website to www.utubeonline.com. In October 2006, Google Inc announced that it had acquired YouTube for $1.65 billion in Google stock, and the deal was finalized on 13 November. 4 years later Hurley announced that he would be stepping down as chief executive officer of YouTube to take a advisory role and that Salar Kamangar would take over as head of the company. In April 2011, James Zern revealed that 30% of videos accounted for 99% of views on the site. The Google+ social networking site was integrated directly with YouTube and the Chrome web browser in November, allowing YouTube videos to be viewed from within the Google+ interface. In December YouTube launched a new version of the site interface with the video channels displayed in a central column on the home page which is similar to the news feeds of social networking sites. At the same time, a new version of the YouTube logo was introduced with a darker shade of red, the first change in design since October 2006. YouTube launched a pilot programme in May 2013 to begin offering some content providers the ability to charge $0.99 per month or more for certain channels but a number of its videos would remain free to view. 2 years later YouTube released a secondary mobile app known as YouTube Kids. The app is designed to provide a experience optimized for children, and features a simplified user interface, curated selections of channels featuring age-approriate content including existing channels and entertainment brands, and parental control features. On 26th August, YouTube launched YouTube Gaming, a video-gaming oriented sub site and app that is intended to compete with the Amazon.com owned Twitch. 2015 also saw the announcement of a premium YouTube service titled YouTube Red, which provides users with ad free content. In January 2016 YouTube expanded its headquarters in San Bruno by purchasing an office park for $215 million. The complex has 554,000 square feet of space and can house up to 2,800 employees. On 29th August 2017, YouTube launched a new logo, typeface, colour scheme and other changes to the appearance of its desktop and mobile app. All YouTube users can upload videos up to 15 minutes each in duration. Users who have a good track record of complying with the site's Community Guidelines may be offered the ability to upload videos up to 12 hours in length, as well as live streams, which requires verifying the account through a mobile phone. When YouTube was launched in 2005 it was possible to upload longer videos but a 10 minute limit was introduced the following year after YouTube found that the majority of videos exceeding this length were unauthorized uploads of television shows and films. The 10-minute limit was increased to 15 minutes in July 2010. In the past, it was possible to upload videos longer than 12 hours. Videos can be at most 128 GB in size. Video captions are made using speech recognition technology when uploaded. Such captioning is usually not perfectly accurate, so YouTube provides several options for manually entering the captions for greater accuracy. The YouTube interface suggests which local version should be chosen on the basis of the IP address of the user. In some cases, the message "This video is not available in your country" may appear because of copyright restrictions or inappropriate content. Access to YouTube was blocked in Turkey between 2008 and 2010 because of controversy over the posting of videos that were deemed insulting to Mustafa Kemal Atatürk and some material offensive to Muslims. YouTube has a set of community guidelines aimed to reduce abuse of the site's features. Generally prohibited material includes sexually explicit content, videos of animal abuse, shock videos, content uploaded without the copyright holder's consent, hate speech, and spam. Despite the guidelines YouTube has faced criticism from news sources for content in violation of these guidelines. At the time of uploading a video YouTube users are shown a message asking them not to violate copyright laws. Despite this advice, there are still many unauthorized clips of copyrighted material on YouTube. YouTube does not view videos before they are posted online and it is left to copyright holders to issue a Digital Millennium Copyright Act takedown notice pursuant to the terms of the Online Copyright Infringement Liability Limitation Act. Any successful complaint about copyright infringement results in a YouTube copyright strike. Three successful complaints for copyright infringement against a user account will result in the account and all of its uploaded videos being deleted. 11 years after YouTube was founded, Reagan Farmer uploaded Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom, Bromsgrove and Six Flags Over Texas on 6 November to get his career as a YouTuber going again. He also uploaded the Six Flags Over Georgia version of Goliath on 22nd December and 5 days later uploaded Saint Helena Ascension and Tristan da Cunha, which caused Manchester City Football Club to change its name. As well as the future of the Catalan Republic to be decided after Catalonia declared independence Reagan announced that he will be uploading the Hennessey Venom F5 on New Year's Day 2018. This version is a high-performance sports car manufactured by Texas-based Hennessey Special Vehicles, a division of Hennessey Performance Engineering. The car's F5 name is a reference to the F5 tornado, the fastest in the Fujita scale, reaching as high as 300 mph. The Venom F5 contains a bespoke proprietary 7.4-litre V8, their first in-house engine, producing 1600 hp. Pennzoil and Shell are partners with Hennessey for the project to help reach the 300 mph top speed mark. The top speed is claimed to be 301 mph through a V-MAX speed-tracking system. Hennessey predicts that the car can perform 0-186 mph in a time of under 10 seconds and a 0-249 mph time of under 20 seconds. The price of the Venom F5 in the United States will be $1.6 million and €1.2 million in Europe, and only 24 units are to be produced. The owners of the car will only be hand-picked, in lieu of "first come, first serve." NASA initially planned to withdraw Space Shuttle Atlantis from service in 2008, as the orbiter would have been due to undergo its third scheduled OMDP. This was deemed uneconomical because of the timescale of the final retirement of the shuttle. It was planned that Atlantis would be kept in near-flight condition to be used as a parts hulk for Space Shuttles Discovery and Endeavour. With the significant planned flight schedule up to 2010, the decision was taken to extend the time between OMDPs allowing Atlantis to be retained for operations. Atlantis was subsequently swapped for 1 flight of each Discovery and Endeavour in the flight manifest. Atlantis had completed what was meant to be its last flight, STS-132, prior to the end of the shuttle programme but the extension of the Shuttle programme into the following year led to Atlantis being chosen for STS-135, which was the final Space Shuttle mission in July. At the end of the GO/NO GO poll Mike Leinbach told the crew "Good luck to you and your crew on the final flight of this true American icon. Good luck, godspeed, and have a little fun up there," to which commander Chris Ferguson replied "Thanks to you and your team Mike, we're completing a chapter of a journey that will never end. The crew of Atlantis is ready to launch." At T-31 seconds the launch countdown clock stopped because of the lack of a indication that the Gaseous Oxygen Vent Arm had retracted and properly latched which was a problem that had never occurred during previous launches in the programme's history. The launch team was able to verify the Vent Arm's position with the help of a closed circuit camera, and the countdown clock resumed after approximately 2 minutes 18. The final flight of Atlantis launched on 8th July at 11:29 EDT with launch commentator George Diller saying "2-1 zero and liftoff! The final liftoff of Atlantis – on the shoulders of the space shuttle, America will continue the dream." The launch was cheered by a crowd of nearly 1,000,000 inside the Kennedy Space Center and in the surrounding area. Powered flight conformed to the standard timeline with the 2 boosters separating from the ET after 2 minutes and 5 seconds and the main engine cutoff occurring at 15:37 GMT at a Mission Elapsed Time of 8 minutes and 24 seconds. 6 years after the Space Shuttle's final flight, Reagan was working on a story which involved Ryan and Ariana Grande sailing to the Port of Gibraltar on board the HMS Ferrari. The story, coming days after a story which involved Grande surviving a crash in a Matra MS80 and Ryan taking her to Las Vegas for their holiday, preceded a story in which Grande struggles to survive a freezing cold draught that howls around her bedroom and a storm that topples Jeremy Clarkson's 1988 Citroën CX Safari 25 TRI Série 2 that he drove in a Top Gear episode. At 12:52 pm, Reagan was finishing part of the story in which a storm hits Gibraltar while Grande is fast asleep in a real-life replica of the Burj Khalifa when Rebecca Cheeseman told Bolade Oluwole to go back to class, which resulted in Reagan becoming very angry. It was perhaps as unlucky for Armistice Day as Reagan angrily shouted that it has been cancelled, along with plans for movies about Remembrance Day on 11 November and Remembrance Sunday on 12 November, which had been the reason for him getting angry. A spokesman representing his YouTube channel told the press that the ensuing cheers shall not begin until Toro Rosso driver Brendon Hartley has made his debut on 10 November 2017. Despite the outburst being the reason why Armistice Day was cancelled by Reagan, the New Zealand racing driver had been given approval to debut on that day along with Pierre Gasly at a unknown date. Hartley and Gasly were not the only newcomers to come out of the blocks, though. The 94-view Thomas Cook made its debut on 23rd October and was notable for a voiceover woman reminding the viewers that "We're not changing our name. Nor are we changing the fantastic holidays we offer. We'll just continue serving the great British public as we have done for more than a hundred and 76 years. Thomas Cook. We cross the T's, draw the K's, and put, Homas Coo, in the middle" causing Adolf Hitler to hang up the phone. 7 days before Armistice Day was cancelled by Reagan, he had returned to #27 from Bluewater because of there being no Wi Fi at John Lewis. He took advantage of a iPad which was given to him when he arrived. Naturally, the first video he watched was a video in which Wendy Williams overheats in her Halloween costume and faints on The Wendy Williams Show. He then watched a video by YouTuber Just Marcus in which he reacts to people fainting on live TV and gives his perspective on what happened. Later, Huw Edwards was presenting the BBC News at Five and had just handed over to a sports presenter when Reagan came up with a idea. He used the Just Marcus video "Reacting To The Funniest Live TV Fails In The World" and watched as the presenter read a sports headline. When Britain's Got the Pop Factor and Possibly a New Celebrity Jesus Christ Soapstar Superstar Strictly on Ice came on, Cat Deeley held a gold envelope in her hand and was about to reveal the results. The presenter was reading a cricket headline when Deeley yelled "Shut up!" to him. For the second attempt the presenter was still reading the headline when Deeley yelled "Shut up!" and the presenter stopped talking, which resulted in silence filling the E P G. It was perhaps as lucky a day for Hennessey as for the first time in its history, a near-controversy about the design of the Venom F5 was spread after Deeley said "Thank you" to the presenter. The controversy was originally supposed to spread in a video by the former Rhett Bixler in which Adolf Hitler calls the GANZ version of I Want U by Alison Wonderland, which suddenly is interrupted by Deeley. The application was rejected by Luton Borough Council after claims that interrupting the song was a "mistake" after The Joker Chaos Coaster was cancelled and that it was Deeley's fault for appearing in the cancelled VC05 MEG, which would have featured the Galantis song Peanut Butter Jelly. 11 November was originally meant to see George Russell and Norwegian DJ Kygo go head to head in a video by the former in which they observe a minute's silence in Parliament after a interruption by Deeley; the application was rejected over concerns that including Deeley in the video in question would be too controversial for the House of Commons and that Russell and Kygo taking part in the silence would cause a interference. In response, Russell collaborated with fellow YouTuber Ryan Stamford on 16th October in a video in which they look at Hurricane Ophelia. The video, at 3 minutes 29 seconds, featured Camila Cabello singing Crying in the Club from the 2:14-3:21 markers. This was followed by another collaboration video by the 2 YouTubers on the same day in which they look at Venezuela. Unlike Russell's collaboration video with EDX, in which they watch Nabumbu Juguetes, the Russell and Stamford collaboration featured the latter telling Russell that "We all feel scared sometimes" followed by a sample of Back from the Dead by Desmeon playing over the flag of Venezuela. 20th October saw Russell collaborate with Stamford, English electronic DJ Riton and English singer MNEK and The House Gospel Choir in which they look at Storm Brian. This version was Russell's 50th video on YouTube after he uploaded his first video in January, and 5 November saw 4 different videos from Russell. The first and second, involving Russell looking at the Toyota Aygo and the Chevrolet Orlando, were just videos that involved Russell looking at cars. The third, a collaboration with Stamford in which they look at the Hennessey Venom F5, was followed by a collaboration with Ryan Rose and EDX. This version involved the 3 YouTubers encountering a F5 tornado in Tuscaloosa in Alabama, and was notable for Stefflon Don providing the vocals for Hurtin' Me with EDX at the helm. EDX, who was no stranger to YouTube when he joined on 30th September, uploaded his first video on that day. Called "Come Non Installare Aeromobili In FSX: Steam Edition," it featured the Swiss DJ trying unsuccessfully to add a Qantas Wunala Dreaming Boeing 7E7 into the now-defunct FSX Steam Edition. October and November brought in a turn in EDX's fortunes; the 8-view Cercando Di Prenotare Un Volo British Airways Per New York and Giocare A Circuito Grand Prix Su MS DOS involved EDX trying to book a British Airways flight to New York and playing Grand Prix Circuit on MS DOS. Theo was out of luck on Bonfire Night; his collaboration video with EDX was deleted because of Thomas the Tank Engine telling him that "The villagers need their tree!" in response to allegations that Theo is not a fireworks specialist and EDX playing Hello by Galantis, which was unusual for Theo initially. Russell was out of luck on 29th January when he collaborated with Louis Tomlinson in a video by the former called George Russell & Louis Tomlinson Look At Frame Toby. In it, there is controversy as Toby Flenderson appears in front of Michael Scott who sees Toby and screams, which results in the video cutting to Windows Media Player. Russell was fined £4 million for the Louis Tomlinson collaboration and as a result he uploaded a video in which he plays Santa Rockstar Metal Xmas 2. This version became Russell's most successful video of all time with 107 views, followed by a Ryan Rose collaboration video in second place with 81 views. In the video where Russell rides Test Track at Epcot, he is preparing for launch when the video cuts to a Barney & Friends episode. After going through a interactive segment with Barney and the children in which they say "May we come in so we'll be dry?", Russell cuts the video to a Barney Says segment which is not similar to the one that I Loved You by Blonde attracted criticism with. Russell tells Barney that all he wanted to do was make a complaint but Barney doesn't think so and says "And remember I love you!" Russell cuts the video to a scene where Julie tells BJ and Barney that they look like old-fashioned airplane pilots. After that, Barney tells BJ, Russell and the viewers to "Fasten your seatbelt because here we go!" The sim car that Russell is in accelerates through flashing purple arches to a wall with Test Track's logo on it leading to the outside portion of the ride. Just after the ride exits the building, a picture is taken. The sim-car's speed is increased and it makes a right turn which is followed by a wide left. 107 days before the video was uploaded the National Football League announced that Reagan had uploaded the Baltimore Ravens, which was in the AFC North division. The Ravens were part of Reagan's NFL deal to supply all 32 of its teams throughout the year. The second team in the deal, the Atlanta Falcons, took over from the Philadelphia Eagles on 5th April. 216 days later the NFL announced that the Denver Broncos will return at the end of December. The Broncos, originally uploaded by Reagan in February, began play in 1960 as a charter member of the American Football League and joined the NFL as part of the merger in 1970. The Broncos have played at Sports Authority Field at Mile High since 2001, after previously playing at Mile High Stadium from 1960 to 2000. The Broncos were barely competitive during their 10-year run in the AFL and their first 7 years in the NFL. They did not complete a winning season until 1973. The NFL also announced that the Tennessee Titans will be uploaded by Reagan on New Year's Day 2018. The Titans, widely regarded by Reagan as his #2 team in the NFL behind the Ravens, was mentioned in a Facebook post about Star Wars The Last Jedi on 25th September and was one of 2018's newcomers. Together with other newcomers such as Brunei, Cyprus, Denver, South Western Railway, the Oshkosh M1070, the Hennessey Venom F5, Djibouti, Guinea, Manchester United, Orlando and Hatfield, the Titans looked set to make its debut on 1st January but things went wrong. Reagan was finishing part of a story in which a storm hits Gibraltar while Ariana Grande is fast asleep in a real-life replica of the Burj Khalifa when Rebecca Cheeseman told Bolade Oluwole to go back to class, which resulted in Reagan getting very angry. The cost of the former Denver Broncos had gone up in 2012, with just 30 days remaining until the NFL could give the Tampa Bay Buccaneers approval to join the Ravens and the Seattle Seahawks, which had been the reason why Reagan got angry. The NFL was forced to consult with the organisers of the Formula One race in Brazil about whether it will take place on 12 November, believing that Armistice Day being cancelled might be the reason why. In response, the organisers agreed to hold the race in recognition of British and Commonwealth military and civilian servicemen and women in the two World Wars and later conflicts. The NFL issued a statement later that day which said that "Commentary this afternoon about Reagan Farmer's cancellation of Armistice Day on 11 November is not accurate. As we said earlier, there will be a discussion of the cancellation at a meeting in Denver. We are sorry about the disruption that this year's Armistice Day has caused, which has been the reason why Reagan got angry. We are sorry to inform you that Reagan will not be uploading the Denver Broncos until the end of the year and that the debut of the Tennessee Titans on New Year's Day has not been affected; we will keep you informed for further updates. Because of unknown reasons we have decided to delay the debut of the Seattle Seahawks until New Year's Eve as a mark of respect for the Armistice Day cancellation. The Seahawks, originally meant to debut on Christmas Day, will now debut on New Year's Eve as part of the holiday that is celebrated around the world. We apologize for any inconvenience caused and we hope to bring you the Seahawks on New Year's Eve as planned." Category:Hennessey Venom F5